To My Incense
by Jaalina
Summary: Sex In A Jar's Tynan Whitestead falls for Black Veil Brides Andy Biersack.Can their love withstand Warped Tour?
1. The Morticians Daughter

**Andy's P.O.V.**:

I plop down in the folding chair by the rest of my band, sweat and paint smeared all over my body. The sun beats down through the small tent. A few of our fans gather around our table we take pictures, hug, and sign a few things. My mind drifts from the things in front of me to my home, and where I started. Meeting these amazing kids has to be my favorite part (Well besides being on stage living the dream I worked so hard to build.) The crowd disperses; I pull out my cigarettes and step away from the group.

Ash throws his sharpie at me as I start to walk off. It hits me square in the jaw making me run into Jake. CC jumps on us knocking us all to the ground. The wrestling commences as we all roll on the ground.

"Biersack don't get your ass kicked," A familiar voice booms from behind me. I turn to see my best friend Matt walking from the bus area. Jake pushes CC and I off, all of us out of breath. I pull out a new cigarette brushing off all the dead grass.

"Hey Matt," I half ass wave trying to light my cigarette a light breeze blows out my lighters flame every time I get it near. This damn wind… I shift still failing; this can be such a pain in the ass some times. He sits on the table propping his feet in my chair, I lean into his shoulder making a little fort. Finally it lights. I inhale my victory.

"They're firing Alexander." He motions to the tent next to us; I look over through a plume of smoke. Sex in a jar, they're an interesting bunch no one expected them to be on warped with us. Not because they weren't talented but because of a few internal problems. Their front man Alex has let's say, a few bad habits.

"Why are they doing that?" Ash's soft voice breaks my train of thought.

"His ego finally crossed the line I guess I don't really know." All of us eye one another in a questioning manner. Jeffrree, Jayy and Dahvie appear from nowhere talking franticly at the same time, Matt holds up his hands as if to physically stop the words.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies get your panties out of a bunch and take a few Adderall." Jeffrree raises his pink eyebrows in a dissatisfied manner. We all stifle our laughter.

"Any way, did you hear they're getting rid of Alex?" Dahvie looks from Jeffrree to the rest of us. We all nod a few 'Yea, mhmmn' and other mumbles are let out.

"His replacement is going to be here soon." Jayy watches the tent through his dark glasses.

"They've never met the person that's replacing him so it's like a huge mystery to everyone." Jeffrree plays with his hair.

"I hope he's hot," Jayy giggles wiggling his eyebrows Jeffrree playfully smacks him joining in the laughter. A piercing whistle draws all of our attention to our manager Blasko. He jerks his head in the direction of Sex in a jar's tent. We all stand and make our way over. We're greeted by their manager Greg, their bassist Campbell, guitarist John, drummer Pj, lead guitarist Sammy and a quiet Alex.

"I'm sure you have all heard Alex is moving on to different things." Greg eyes Jeffrree who quickly looks away.

"Yea we did," Jinxx is the first to speak up

"Well his replacement will be here soon, if you'd like to stick around to meet Ty." He motions to the extra chairs.

"Speaking of," He waves out to the crowd. Campbell leans back putting his head in his hands.

We all look in the same direction, "Where is he?" Pj squints looking all over.

"Not he, she. And _she's_ right there." We all turn following the imaginary line his finger drew to a very tall woman walking our direction. Ashley lets out a soft whistle, Jeffrree and Jayy's mouths drop open a bit.

"Fuck me please," Dahvie gasps

Alex hastily disappears from view; I look to Campbell who shrugs it off.

"Hello, you must be Ty." Greg extends his hand to the girl. She looks to be about my height, her hair is a unique shade of whitish with a vivid orange under it. Her half shirt falls nicely on her gorgeous curves. Her slender arms are toned; her cheek bones are very prominent her plush lips are set in a soft smile. She reaches across the table taking his hand firmly. She removes her glasses to reveal very intriguing hazel eyes. She looks directly at every one; a small beauty mark sits under her small heart shaped nose.

"This is Campbell, Sammy, John and PJ." She glances at him then back to us her face is stern.

"I'm Matt." She eyes him like a hawk.

"I'm Jayy, that's Dahvie and Jeffrree." They wave getting the same harsh glare

"What about you?" She jerks her chin in our general direction laying a large bag on the table top; it makes a heavy thumping sound.

"I'm Jinxx this is Ashley, Andy, Jake and CC." He points to each of us as he says our names.

"Do we play today?" As she shifts her attention back to Greg I feel the pull of her stare. Her voice is soft deep and slightly raspy. Greg looks at his schedule then shakes his head.

"No, go get feel for the place." She shifts her weight from foot to foot taking in her surroundings. Campbell smiles eyefucking her along with a few of the other guys when her attention returns to them her pointed eyebrows are raised a wicked smile pulls at her lips. She leans over the table grabbing Vanity's face.

"I'm not a piece of meat," Her smile is sickeningly sweet, her eyes filled with venom. And just like that her face goes blank all emotion invisible. She walks off without another word. I watch the sway of her hips and for some reason I can't help but follow her into the sea of people.

"Hey, wait up," I call out jogging behind her. I gently rest my fingers on her arm; she flinches turning to face me. She moves my hand hastily revealing a fairly new tattoo.

"Sorry I didn't know that's really nice when did you get it?" I gently pull it closer.

"I got it a few hours ago," She smiles as she looks at it, her skin seems to radiate in the hot sun. I can't tell what it is about her that I'm so drawn to she seems like most of the other girls I meet daily.

Ty's P.O.V.:

I look back up to Andy. His face is full of curiosity and confusion.

"Fuck," I sigh looking back at the tent grabbing the roots of my hair. I'm so forgetful…

"What," Andy looks at the tent then back to me.

"I forgot my lighter," He laughs pulling one from his jacket. I smile weakly while I pull my cigarettes out sliding one between my lips, Andy watches me intently I slide the bic into his pocket patting the outside fairly awkwardly. I start to wander around having no clue as to where I was heading. I turn on my heels facing him again inhaling deeply.

"I'm Tynan Elizabeth Whitestead," I loll my head to the side,

"Andrew Dennis Biersack," He chuckles following my motion. Skrillex is introduced as soon as the first hit of scary monsters and nice sprites drops my body starts to move. I dance without missing a beat letting the music fill me. When the song ends the crowd breaks into a roar. I open my eyes to see a few people staring and standing around Andy. I'd been told their names but I'm horrible about remembering them. They all start clapping making my face flush.

"What can't she do?" One of the shorter ones with a feminine face huffs, I stare at him. He's fairly attractive I think his name's Ashley. I ignore them and start to dance again moving through the crowd. I feel the world and all of its problems flow away with every hit of the bass. The night presses on, as the moon rises and the stars come out to be wished on my body starts to ache. I make my way back to the little set up in front of the trailers. I lay face first on the nearest table,

"I can't believe they're replacing me with _you_." A deep voice sneers. I lift my head to see Alexander looming over me, a half drained bottle of liquor in his hands.

"Maybe if you had your priorities in a line they wouldn't have to." I gesture to his crutch. I was told to be careful around him when he's drunk but I have faith in my ass kicking abilities. He glares at me a while more then stalks off I curl into myself rubbing my face. I fling my feet over the ledge and walk to our bus. I take a quick look around finding the bathroom I slide my boots off. Then everything else just peels away. I turn the water on as I step in, the cool feels good on my heated skin. As it warms I wash off, when I'm finished washing the soap from my thick hair I grab a towel and dry myself.

It's quiet on the bus as I make my way to what I presume is my bunk. My bag sits comfortably with Pokechop on top. I grab the plush lamb kissing the top of his head.

"Never thought we'd be here huh Pokey," I nestle him in my bosom as I climb into my new bed. I quickly drift to sleep.

A loud crash rips me from my slumber; I poke my head out from behind the curtain. The rest of my band is jumping about shooting each other with small nerf guns. I climb down from my warm hideout venturing into the war zone.

"What time is it?" They all pause looking at me as I stretch.

"It's wrist o'clock," PJ acts like he's messing with the dials on a fancy wristwatch.

I flip him off while pouring myself a cup of Joe. They all continue bombarding one another with little foam darts as I exit the bus. The grass is damp with dew I dig my toes into it loving the feeling. I lay in the grass playing with my cup. The time passes quickly before I know it the sun is high in the sky.

"Morning," I turn to see Andy walking over rubbing his head with a towel. I salute him with my free hand.

"Hey, what time is it?" I squint up once more,

"It's about 8:20," I look at him like he grew another head.

"That's incredible," I laugh,

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" He watches me from the corner of his eyes amusement thick on his face. I shake my head yawning as I turn to assess him, He's extremely tall (Compared to my short ass…) and thin but not grossly thin. His jaw line is strong with gorgeous blue eyes and very thick black hair. His full lip has a single black ring through it. He raises one eyebrow making me blush.

"You look shorter." To add emphasis to his words he gestures with his hand. I feel a scowl settle on my face.

"I'm average height _thank you_." He smiles putting his hand on my shoulder. I fight the urge to gnaw on it.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder, she watches me from the corner of her eye. I lean a little on her trying to act nonchalant as possible. My phone vibrates violently in my pocket.

"I think someone wants your attention." Ty smirks pulling away from me she walks back onto their bus. I pull the raging device from my pocket to see Ashley's face is plastered all over the screen.

"What do you want Purdy?" I stare at the closed door.

"Dude you need to come see this, it's … you just need to get back here." He hangs up I look at my phone not knowing how to react.

"Alright," I look at the door again, it's still closed. I walk the few steps to my bus, when I open the door music blasting the beginning of the song sounds bluesy with a grunge undertone a girls voice comes through soft at first but growing with intensity.

When I woke the Sun and Moon were fighting

Screaming over the clouds

I am crashing down

You are crashing down

Falling now, Falling now

But my dream has become a reality

She's here with me

So close I could steal her

So far she can't hear

The voice seems so familiar; I follow the sound to our living room. The guys are all sitting on the couch staring at the screen. A girl wearing a very beautiful corset and tutu is on the screen she has on a white war bonnet, and very tall boots. She starts dancing all the while keeping her back to the camera. When she finally turns she keeps her head down still dancing. The music stops she raises her shoulders and drops to her knees with the beat. When she raises her head a familiar face makes my heart shudder.

Her face looks a little fuller but it's Ty without a doubt. The top half of her face is covered in black paint with small and intricate designs laced through. Her small nose dons a septum ring her full lips are covered in black the music fades along with that image.

"Where did you get that?" I look to Ash wondering if there were more.

"It was in a file on the band laptop." He grins chewing on his gum.

"Is there more?" I look back at the screen.

"No, it was just that one but, we did look her up." CC picks the laptop up off the floor. The TV screen exits to Bing he enters Tynan Whitestead into the search bar. The first thing on the list is Facebook, CC opens it up there's a picture of her sitting on steps I take it going through her photos.

"Ooh wow who is _that_?" Jayy sits in front of the couch looking back at me.

"It's that girl we met yesterday. You know the really tall one." Ashley waves his hand a little above his head. I can't help but laugh after seeing her without the heels.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake throws a pillow at me hitting me square in the chest. Everyone looks at me waiting for my answer.

"She's not actually that tall." I smirk my cheeks slightly warming up.

"Just how do you know this?" Jayy asks watching me closely.

"I saw her this morning," I give a half ass answer knowing it will just bring me under fire. They all glance at one another then Ash's eyes widen and his well-known mischievous grin crosses his face as his eyes return to me.

"Is that what you were doing when I called?" My face grows hotter thinking back to this morning's run in.

"You sneaky bastard," Jayy hops onto the couch inching closer to me.

"Did you make a move?" Ashley Leans over the back of the couch.

"No I didn't have time to," Jayy makes a face at me, I just laugh it off.

**Ty's P.O.V.:**

I walk around my bus not really knowing what to do. It was quiet since the guys went out to eat. I plugged my iPod into its doc turning it up as loud as I could. Black Betty blasts from my purple speakers I sing along and dance by the end of the song I was amped up and ready for my interview. I ran into my bathroom to get ready, as the next song started I was half way through my process. I rummaged through my bags picking out an outfit. I pulled on my red and black snake print skinnies with my thundercats half tee and my dollhouse boots. I look at myself once more in the mirror.

In the corner of my eye I see something move, I turned to find Andy and his friend Matt in the doorway both of them doubled over in laughter. I walk past them grabbing my phone I make my way out of the door trying to avoid any further embarrassment only to run face first into a scronny blonde haired boy holding a microphone. I bend down grabbing his forearm pulling him to his feet.

"Hey Brian, how're ya doing buddy?" Matt jumps over the stairs hugging the Brian kid I pummeled.

"Well I cross getting knocked on my ass by a hot chick off my bucket list now." He laughs hugging Andy. The camera guy signals that he's ready to start the interview. I follow them to a small tent away from everything.

"3, 2, 1 now," The camera man signals to us the red light on the top lights up telling us that we're being recorded.

"Hey guys this is Brian stars, I'm here with Andy Biersack Matt Good and," Andy and Matt make buzzing noises as Brian Points the microphone to me.

"Tynan Whitestead," I look into the camera saluting the people that would be watching at some point.

"And what band are you from," They all stare at me intently, I chew my lip nervously.

"She's the new lead singer for Sex In A Jar," Matt pulls me over slightly putting me in a head lock. Brian motions to me as I struggle trying to escape Matt tightens his grip.

"If you don't let me go I will bite you Matt." I hiss pulling at his arm; He laughs completely ignoring my threat.

"You won't do any-"His sentence cuts short as I dig my teeth into his wrist. I stand up straight watching Matt run around clutching the bite mark. A smug smile plants its self on my face when he returns.

"Why did you do that?" I chuckle while shaking my head.

"Dude she warned you, you chose not to let her go I mean c'mon…" Andy holds out his hands in my direction. Brian takes a few steps away from me.

"So Ty where are you from?" I ponder my answer for a minute.

"Narnia," Andy starts laughing giving me thumbs up.

"Narnia, is that your final answer?" Brian crosses his arms he turns to the camera. I lean on his shoulder petting him intently.

"Yes, I lived in the forest and had daily skipping sessions with Mr. Tumnus." All three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. As the rest of the interview goes on I learn a little about Andy and Matt along with their band mates.

"That's a wrap," Brian announces tossing his things over to the crew. I give him a hug and say my goodbyes.

"It was lovely meeting you," He smiles to me as I walk off I curtsy turning my back to them.

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

"Dude you were like totally flirting with Ty," Matt sits next to me as I light my cigarette. I watch her as she makes her way back to the bus.

"Are you just going to let her slip through your fingers like that?" Brian shoves my shoulder; I shake my head knowing it's a little more complicated than they think.

"I know that look; you're over thinking it man. Just go get her." Matt was right I was over thinking it. But I don't want to get hurt again, not after last time. Matt gestures to the bus.

**Will Andy give Ty a chance? :3 that's for me to know and you to read about ;)**


	3. Follow The White Rabbit Part One

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

I sit down in the grass under the tent avoiding the hot Texas sun.

"Thanks," I look at Matt as he hands me a cold bottle of water.

"What are you thinking about?" He opens a beer staring in the same direction.

I inhale not knowing what to tell my best friend. "Her, I mean she's so… I don't know there's just something about her." I watch a bird flying around some trees in the distance.

"Have you even had a full conversation with the girl?" Matt chuckles as I shake my head making me blush like an idiot.

"Fuck off man," I sock him in the leg making him spill some of his beer.

"Party fowl on Andrew Biersack bitch spilt beer!" He shouts to passing people making them stare at us like we were circus freaks.

"Awe poor Matt, do you need some diapers?" Matt glares at me making me laugh harder. He sips his beer in silence I hop to my feet patting him on the back.

"Later man," I take long strides to the bus Ash walks out with giant bags of laundry and the keys to Belasco's jeep.

"You lost huh," I pick up one of the bags to help him out.

"Yea Cc beat my ass, it was ridiculous." He shakes his head opening the hatch. We toss the bags in while doing karate moves from teken.

"You wanna go with me? I heard the laundry mat is a real hot spot around this time." He wiggles the keys in my face. I look back to Ty's bus all the curtains are closed but I can hear music.

"Ooh I know that look," Ash waves to the bus "Go Romeo, get your goddess." I roll my eyes walking away. Was it really that obvious that I thought she was attractive? I knock on the glass, soon after there's a loud thumping sound as if someone fell from something. The door gets jerked open roughly revealing a drowsy Ty. Her hair is damp and curly she tugs at the thundercats tee to make it cover her sparkly black underwear.

She rubs her eyes and stifles a yawn stretching on her toes.

"What time is it?" She squints looking up at the sky.

"It's about two thirty." She grabs my shirt collar pulling me on the bus. I stumble around while my eyes adjust to the darkness.


	4. Follow The White Rabbit Part Two

**Andy's P.O.V.: **

I can hear her rummaging around the bus. A light flicks on in the back room more thudding. She steps into the small living room area with a very large snake around her neck.

"What the fuck is that?" I point to the reptile she so calmly pets.

"This is Uncle Fester," She smiles at me while kissing the animals head. I watch her as she goes and sits on the couch. She pats the seat next to her gesturing for me to take it. I stare at her for a while a bit cautious of the very large 'Uncle Fester'.

"What, he won't bite…" She pauses I see the wheels turning in her head. Her lush lips curl showing her very pointed teeth. "But I do," she starts to giggle I sit on the arm of the couch. She meticulously raises one pointed eyebrow.

"What," I mimic her action.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of them." She purses her lips eyeing me carefully.

"No, I mean I've never really been around one." Fester turns his head flicking his tongue. She pets him almost seductively he starts to move from her neck to my leg. I go to jump, but a strong hand holds me in place.

"If you scare him he might bite you." Fester moves into my lap most of his body still on Ty. Her big hazel eyes watch me. As I look at her more closely I notice she has on no trace of makeup. Dark circles make her look sad; her cheeks are slightly sunken in. She looks so broken,

"What are you looking at?" Her voice is so unique but even it sounds sad. I shake my head not realizing I had wandered into lala land her jaw is set defining her face more.

"Sorry I was just thinking. I didn't mean to stare." I drop my eyes to the floor. She stands; her soft foot falls fade as she makes her way farther onto the bus. The door opens a fairly tall and dark skinned woman walks on. She removes her aviators. Her harsh eyes scan the bus, when they land on me I feel the urge to run.

"Ty-ty you here babe," She yells stretching into the bus more.

"Yea I'm in the back," The woman walks on heading straight to the back. Ty runs through the door straight into her arms kissing her hungrily. My face turns red as it gets more passionate. She stops her face slightly pink.

"Sky, this is Andy my first friend." Her smile is sweet as she gestures to me. "Andy, this is my wife Sky." With that short sentence my heart breaks. I force myself to smile and shake her hand. She has a firm grip.

"So how long have you been married?" I look at the two women.

"Well we're not actually married. Ya know with the whole gay marriage not being legal and stuff." She fidgets with her lip ring. "Plus I don't really believe in it but four years almost five." Just in time my phone starts to ring, Ashley again. I hold up my hand.

"Excuse me," I walk away as quickly as I can answering the phone.

"Hey I'm picking up alcohol anything you want?" I can hear bottles clinking in the back ground.

"I'm good with anything, thanks man I need it." I open the door to my bus as I put my phone back in my pocket.

**Ty's P.O.V.:**

"So how was your trip?" I help Sky put her bags away then I wrap my arms around her kissing her forehead.

"Longest trip ever," She smiles hugging me back. "You realize that you probably just crushed that guy right." She smirks watching me put clothes into the drawer.

"Who Andy, no we're just friends that's impossible." I shake my head laughing with her.

"I saw the look he had." She nods making me feel slow. I toss a pair of shorts at her.

"Now hush he doesn't like me like that." I fold the rest of the clothes.

"Alright if you want to keep yourself in the dark Hun, whatever makes you happy." She walks to the fridge I shut the drawer and crawl into bed. Does Andy really like me? My head swims with thoughts of him as I drift off to sleep.

**Sky's P.O.V.:**

I start to nuke a burrito when a soft familiar sound catches my attention. I walk over to Ty's bed, gently I pull the curtain back to reveal her completely asleep her mouth wide open snoring softly. I take a picture of her and post it to twitter and facebook. The microwave dings I walk over trying to make as little noise as possible. I sit at the table thinking about Ty. We've been together for so long. I really do love her, but I feel like I'm holding her back. I sigh heavily and pick at the tortilla. I think about how different she looks now.

"Ooh Ty, what am I going to do with you?"

**Sorry that was so short. What will sky do? Dun dun dun!**


	5. Cracks In The Plaster

**Sky's P.O.V.: **

I pace around the bus for a bit not really sure on what to do, Ty starts to toss and turn her snoring getting louder.

_She must be having a nightmare… _I watch her bunk for some time debating on rather I should wake her or not. Thinking back on the first time I did. I start to chuckle while rubbing my jaw, she looked like a deer in the headlights but hit like Mike Tyson. The door opens; my entire body goes into defense mode. The tall figure makes its way closer. Andrew waves a very large bottle of tequila and a nice sized bottle of whiskey. The grin on his face makes him look like a small child.

"You wanna help me out here?" He sets them on the table.

I grab a couple glasses from the cabinet. "You speak my language," I set them down pouring a double shot for both of us. I down mine without hesitation, the familiar burn making me feel warm. Andy shrugs and takes his; a slight thud followed by a groan draws our attention to the girl on the floor. Ty rolls over to her stomach grabbing the ledge for support. She turns quickly on her heels a smile on her face.

"I'm ok," Her eyes fall on the two bottles. Andy raises them in offering; she walks to the fridge pulling out a large bottle of Vodka.

"The Russian can't take that stuff." She mimics a thick Russian accent opening the bottle she places it to her lips draining it quickly. When I first met her I always feared she'd die of alcohol poisoning. After four years I've seen this woman put away more liquor than I thought humanly possible.

"I see I will be put to shame here." Andy holds up what's left of his first shot. The door opens again four boys come running on all of them yelling Ty's name I look at my girlfriend she stuffs the Vodka back in its hiding place. They all continue to yell making her cover her ears.

"What?" She screams back. They all stop like children that have just been scorned by an adult. Andy looks at her I can see the feelings in his eyes. Ty starts to freak out her hands still clutching her ears tightly. I pull her into my lap kissing her head firmly.

"It's ok sweetie, you're ok." I can hear her grinding her teeth.

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

Ty intently watches the table anger all over her face.

"Why are they so loud." Her hands drop she clenches and relaxes her jaw a few times.

"It's ok sweetie," Sky's voice is muffled in Ty's hair, a twinge of jealousy thrums through my body. Ty's attention soon turns to her band.

"What do you want?" Her voice seethes through clenched teeth.

"We have a show in an hour." P.J. looks at his feet as he talks.

"Yea, we wanted to know what songs you wanted to do." Sam watches her in slight fear. Ty thinks for a second she relaxes then looks back to the boys.

"Going down – Sick Puppies, Jars – Chevelle, The Nobodies – Marilyn Manson, When I'm Small – Phantogram and 99 problems – Hugo." The guys all nod and start to get ready. Ty crawls over Sky heading straight to the bathroom. I take the rest of my shot making a face as it goes down. I hold the glass in my hands for a bit. My mind starts to wander to thoughts of Ty.

"You want another one?" Sky holds the Tequila in wait. I set my glass down so she can fill it. My eyes drift back to the bathroom.

"You want her don't you?"

**And suspense for affect! **


	6. To Infinity And Beyond

**Andy's P.O.V.: **

Sky stares intently into my eyes; a very serious look hides her feelings like a mask. I put the shot glass back on the table she continues to stare at me breaking me down without hesitation. The shower starts steam leaking from under the door. The smell of peppermint and pomegranate fill my nose.

"Well," Sky's mouth is a hard line in a protective manor.

"I mean she's attractive, but she's yours." I drop my gaze the pain of the words sinking in.

She scoffs setting her glass down. "That doesn't answer anything." Her forehead scrunches in an impatient manner.

"I think she's interesting and am infatuated. But don't worry I'll get over it." I lean back in my chair my jealousy rising. A smile engulfs her face she starts to chuckle menacingly shaking her head at me.

"Andrew, if you aren't going to fight for her then why should I trust her to you?" She looks back to me her face soft.

"Leave her to me?" I feel the confusion clouding my thoughts.

"Look, I've played my part in her life. My season, as she likes to call it is almost over." She looks lovingly at the bathroom. "I can't stay with her much longer, I've known that our end is near for some time now." She wraps her hands around her glass staring into the bottom.

"So you're just going to leave her just like that?" The words come out harsher than I meant. Sky flinches as if I actually hit her.

"It's not that easy, I just can't keep her happy anymore." Small tears fill her eyes.

**Ty's P.O.V.:**

I turn the cold water off letting my skin burn. I hear Sky's lulling voice; so many memories fill my mind. I look down to the floor thinking back to when we met. She had come to one of my parties, something about her drove me crazy to know her. I was too shy to actually do anything though. The water starts to cool making my head rush, my breathing becomes shallow and labored. Soon large black spots fill my vision.

"Shit," Is all I can get out before I lose touch with everything.

A soft thrumming in the back of my head warns me of the oncoming headache. I lay on my back not wanting to move anymore. I can taste the blood coming from my lip and nose; my eyes start to focus I can see the blood smeared all over the floor and my skin.

"Fuck me…." I raise my middle finger gesturing to the imaginary being that is determined to constantly ruin my life.

"Ty hurry up," One of the guys bangs on the door. I sigh knowing it's not smart to move. I look around for my phone. I find it sitting on my towel; I pull on the corner trying to move as little as possible. It falls softly next to me. I call Sky,

"Did you forget a towel?" I can hear a bag zipper and the muffled sound of fabric being pulled out.

"No, I passed out and really hurt myself." I cover my face as the tears start to pour down the pain more obvious.

"Don't move, is the door unlocked?" I can hear her running to the bathroom,

"I know I haven't, and it's open." I end the call trying to assess the damage.

**Sky's P.O.V.:**

I open the door hastily yelling for someone to call an ambulance. When I turned back to the bathroom I saw blood all over the floor and my Ty laying in the middle of it all. Her eyes glazed over tears steadily streaming down her face. I avoid touching her roughly not knowing the extent of her state. I step around her to shut the water off.

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

"What's wrong," Sammie pulls his phone out dialing a number.

"Ty needs help!" Sky yells from somewhere on the bus.

I walk over to the bathroom poking my head in and regretting it instantly. Ty lays on the floor her soft porcelain skin covered in dark blood. I look around to see it smeared and pooled all over the floor. I watch her for some time, the dark color of her blood contrasts with the paleness of her skin. Only when she shoots daggers at me do I realize she's completely naked. My face flushes hot with embarrassment. I step in and lean down next to her.

"You're going to be ok," I smile wiping the tear away with my fingertip. She blinks hard a few times.

"Can you at least wipe the blood off my face?" Her hazel eyes plea for some relief. Sky hands me a warm wash cloth walking out to talk to the person on the phone. I sit down Indian style, gently wiping away the warm liquid. I look down to the rest of her body. Quickly my eyes get drawn to the very large scars on her legs. Next to her tiny bellybutton is a small freckle. Her hips are wide giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her stomach is toned and flat. Her breasts are a lot larger than I thought. A small scar lays on her left breast.


	7. Warning Signs

_**WARNING:**_ There is graphic lesbian content. Do not read if this bothers you. Thank you, Jaalina.

**Ty's P.O.V.:**

Andy watches the door waiting for someone to come and check on me. I think it's stupid but I'm the one lying on the floor covered in my own blood. So needless to say my opinion is null.

"So how are you feeling?" Andy tries to start some small talk making me laugh.

"I feel fine but no one is listening." I rub my face wishing they would get here already. Then all too familiar blue and red flashing lights seep in through the window. Andy's attention gets drawn to the paramedics being led into the already cramped room. He clutches my hand tightly before he leaves.

"Ty, can you hear me?" The woman paramedic flashes a light in my eyes. I shoot her a quick glare, a soft tap to the bottom of my foot reminds me that they're here to help.

"Yes, I'm fully conscious." I wiggle my fingers and toes.

"Do you know what happened?" She starts poking and prodding here and there. Sky looms in the door her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Andy stands behind her worry strewn all over his face.

"No… I think I just got out too fast." I start to sit up. She checks my pulse yet again shining that damn light in my eyes.

"You look dehydrated, and a little underweight." Sky shifts, I can feel her eyes on me.

"I eat," I lie through my teeth.

"Do you purge?" She checks my nose and mouth.

"No, puking is the last thing I want to do." Sky walks off, she knows the truth. She's probably going to kill me after they leave.

"Any drugs?" She starts packing her tools.

"Only my prescription medication." I look to Andy feeling a tug in my stomach. He looks tired,

"Well it looks like my work here is done eat, drink some water and sleep." She nods to the rest of the bus who has gathered outside the bathroom door. I heave myself off the floor turning the water on, I wash off the blood along with the guilt I feel for being so troublesome.

"Have you eaten today?" Her familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"I ate a bit this morning," I turn to face her. Her brown eyes remind me of chocolate her thick black hair falls just below her collar bone. I rest my head on her shoulder breathing in her scent; she pushes me against the shower wall. My breath catches I know exactly what comes next. Her soft lips engulf mine making my head spin again. She turns the small radio on and up I smile into the kiss. Her hands roam my body I pull her closer wanting no space between us. She bites my lip hard, I gasp as a chill runs up my spine. She pulls away both of us breathing heavily. She flicks my nipple ring before getting out of the shower.

"What the fuck was that?" Anger and longing coating my words as I rip the shower curtain back.

She looks at me with a knowing in her eyes. "I love you Ty," She stands in front of me.

"And I love you, now what's wrong." I lace my fingers with hers. She pins me holding my body weight with one hand. Her face loses all its gentle qualities that I love. She bites my neck making me moan. Her hand forcefully claws at my hip I get one of my hands free knotting it in her hair. She pins my hand again.

**Sky's P.O.V.:**

Ty squirms wrapping her legs around my waist. I kiss her once more then drop her on the floor. She stares at me confusion anger and pain in her eyes. I leave wrapping a towel around me. Andy and the other men stare at me. One of them smiles lifting his glass I just roll my eyes. I change in the back room, pulling on my old pajamas. Ty walks in her face flushes when she sees me. A firm hand pushes me to the bed Ty sits over me her jaw strained.

"What are you doing?" She stares at me lust and anger make her features look older. She slides one hand under my shirt sliding it off. She kisses me softly her hand fiddling with my shorts. She kisses my neck trailing them down the rest of my body. She stops watching me like a predator. My breathing becomes heavy waiting for her to continue. She slides my shorts off, my anticipation builds. She kisses and licks the inside of my thigh teasing me more.

"Tease," I breathlessly hiss at her. She sneers knowing exactly what she's doing. I roll my eyes knowing if I argue she'll make it worse. The door opens revealing Ashley Purdy. I pull the pillows over my body.

"Ooh what's this?" He purrs I hear his footsteps come into the room.

"_This _is _none_ of your business." I can hear the possessiveness in her voice it makes my heart ache.

"Please feel free to continue." Is he _Smiling… _the distinct sound of fist hitting face fills the room. Ash yells obviously clutching his mouth.

"What's going on in here?" Andy's deep voice is followed by others.

"This _bitch_ just fucking socked me in the fucking face!" Ashley yells, I can hear Ty scoff there's some shuffling then Ty yelling,

"You want some more I'll fuck you up in a heartbeat sweetie." I roll my eyes knowing she's just pissed she didn't get laid. I poke my head from under the pillows to see Andy and Jake holding Ashley and C.C. and Jinxx holding Ty.

"Ey, woman knock it off." I throw one of the smaller pillows at Ty, only to draw attention to myself. Andy looks from me to Ty then walks off. She follows him obviously not understanding.

"Hi Sky, everyone out now." Jinxx shoos everyone from the room shutting the door behind him. I get dressed trying to clear my head. I need to tell Ty and soon…


	8. Blow Ups

**Sky's P.O.V.:**

I lay in the dark listening to everyone yelling, Ty's voice stands out to me. She's always so pissy when she's frustrated. I run different scenarios through my head trying to piece together what might happen. Either way I see it Ty is going to flip. Fuck just fucking fuck… I pack my bags getting ready for the huge blow up that is coming my way. A soft knock on the door shakes me; I take a deep breath then let it out slowly. Part of me hoping it's not Ty.

"It's open," Breathe Sky, just breathe … How bad can it get? The door opens Jinxx pokes his head in. Thank god, I relax a little knowing he won't relay to Ty.

"What's going on in here?" He gestures to all the bags on the floor.

"I'm just getting ready, 'cause shit's gonna hit the fan." I shove more clothes in.

"You mean more than that," He waves his arms towards the door, where the yelling match continues. I nod because I know she's going to go full deathcon 5…

_***Flash back***_

Ty sits on the hood of a car, a low cut tank top snug over her taught body micro shorts showing off her muscular legs. Her thick turquoise and purple hair blowing in the wind; the summer sun makes her skin look almost see through. She stares at me through mirrored aviators, a cigarette between her lips.

"What ar- ooh…" Elise stares at her for a while then her head snaps back to me.

"That's Tynan Whitestead, _don't _I repeat _don't _get involved with her." Her snood expression makes her look even faker. Which makes me want to beat the shit out of her, her only saving grace are the security officers on the grounds.

"Why's that," I push my sunglasses up my nose a little more.

"I can see some of us don't know how to shut the fuck up and keep their fake noses out others business." Ty looms over Elise she blows a cloud of smoke in our direction. Elise fans it away making her look even more stuck up, Ty takes the seat next to her leaning in like they're best friends sharing a secret.

"Hi, Ty…" Elise shifts in the chair, Ty smiles then ashes in her food.

"You bitch!" Elise's high pitched screech makes my skin crawl. Ty takes it a step further by shoving the butt into the mashed potatoes a wiry grin still plastered on her face. Elise slaps her with all her force. Ty chuckles,

"You fucked up now," Ty's fist makes contact I watch in shock as my friend falls to the ground. Blood starts to drip from her mouth she clutches it loosely tears streaming from her eyes. I can do nothing but watch as Ty grips her hair lifting her from the ground.

"I'm only going to say this once so I say you listen closely." Ty takes off her aviators so she can look in her eyes. "You crossed the wrong cunt, and if you so much as look at me wrong I will fuck you sideways." I fight the urge to laugh, I mean I've wanted to bitch Elise out but I never wanted to ruin our friendship (mainly because she lets me cheat off her papers in class). I look at Ty more now aside from the bad attitude she's pretty attractive. Her hazel eyes land on me, I can feel her anger like a physical force on my skin.

She drops the blonde forcefully then leaves.

_***Flash back ends***_

"Uhh, Sky…" Jinxx waves a hand in my face.

"Sorry I was remembering when I first met Ty," I can feel the joy just thinking of the time we've spent together. She has made me happy, but my time by her side is spent I can tell I'm not making her as happy as I once did.

"You love her huh," He smiles knowingly at me, I gently nudge his shoulder. The door opens a defeated looking Andy walks in. He slumps to the floor watching his feet. We all sit in silence avoiding eye contact I shift uncomfortably hoping he takes some of the pain away from her and that I have placed my trust in someone that deserves it.

He sighs loudly resting his head in the palm of his hands rubbing them roughly. "What is her fucking problem?" He looks at me his blue eyes puffy and rimmed with red.

I shake my head, "I have asked myself that same question for four years." I chuckle softly to myself knowing how he feels. He stares at me the question still in his eyes. "If you find it let me know." I reach under the bed and pull out some beers handing him one. Yet again the door opens this time it is Ty. She puffs her chest out taking a deep breath, her face is red.

"What is this?" She kicks at one of my bags, I feel myself tense.

"You know exactly what that is," My voice does not convey my racing heart. She watches me I can see the wheels turning in her head. Then it clicks. I take a deep breath waiting for the words to pour out. She stares at me her eyes always give away her emotions. She starts to slow her breathing contemplating every word she's going to say. Weighing the pain each one can cause heavily.

"So you're leaving me?" The room stills more than before.

"Ty, don't put it that way." Yep, this is going to end worse than I thought.

"Don't put it that way? Tell me Sky how else should I put it?" She drops her shoulders, I stand getting in defense. "Is this because Ashley walked in on us?" Her eyes narrow. I step away turning in more to avoid getting hit.

"No Ty it has nothing to do with that." I watch her hands knowing she's ready to fight.

"Then what is it? I've been nothing but good to you." She steps in her hands balled. I know her tactics… I can't let her push me. I need to stay calm or this will go nowhere.

"You've been the most amazing girlfriend but I know I can't make you happy anymore." I pull her close holding her gently. She jams her shoulder into mine making my balance shift. Then her fist makes contact with my ribs. I lean back trying to remember how to breathe. Jinxx grabs Ty only to get elbowed in the face. Andy steps in between us I place my hand on his shoulder,

"Don't this is between us," He glances back at me then steps aside. I stand back up taking a step towards Ty. Her face is filled with rage, she lunges foreword. She runs head first into my chest; I pull her hair not wanting to hurt her. She pushes me causing us to fall to the floor. I roll so that I'm on top. I pin her arms down forcefully she struggles against me.

"I don't want to hurt you," I yell at her, but I know I'll have to. She knees me in the back and I do the only thing I can. My fist slams into her face, she stops moving for a few seconds silently cradling her face. I keep my weight on her so she can't turn on me.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" I shake her shoulders, she lolls her head back. I lean in to make sure she's ok. Her head slams into my nose I feel the blood start to flow. She struggles more I completely dead weight to keep her from turning over.

"Ty, listen to me god damn it!" I hit her again, she lets out a whimper but I know she can take more. She reaches for something but I have her pinned.

**Andy's P.O.V.:**

Ty rolls a little more grabbing one of the beer bottles that had been left on the floor. It shatters against Sky's head. She covers her eyes to protect them from the glass. Ty pushes against her hips trying her best to get out from under Sky. There's a loud thud as Sky slams her head into the floor beneath. I rush to her side pushing Sky off.

"Enough, both of you this is going too far." Ty's eyes roll back, I lightly tap her cheeks.

"Ty babe look at me. Ty I need you to look at me." She starts to come to her breathing becomes labored. Sky lays on the floor her face bleeding in places.

"You ok?" I watch her sit up shifting to see Ty.

"No, she kicks hard. Is she ok?" Her hands shake as she pulls her hair up.

"She seems fine, but I'm not sure…" Jinxx walks over jamming an empty pen into her side. Ty's breathing eases.

"We need to take her to a hospital," He looks between us.


End file.
